Lily and James 7th year
by J.M. Roliester
Summary: starts out L/S and J/OC but it shall change.
1. Starting out

~*~~*Lily and James 7th year*~~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, 'one week!' she thought. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 5:30 she sighed and blew her red hair out of her eyes. She pulled back the covers and sat up. She stood up and stretched out. Then she pull on a pair of shorts and a lose shirt, put her nike.s on and put her hair in a ponytail. She stepped out of her room, and she went down the stairs. She headed out of the house and started to jog…  
  
Two days later, Lily and her best friend May Gerity were leaving their mothers outside the Leaky Calderon * spelled wrong, I think*. "C'mon May, Remus will be waiting for you." Lily teased walking inside. May had been dating Remus since the end of their 5th year. "I don't know how you can put up with a Maurader…and come to think of since your dating one, it's like you're with all of them…." May laughed as Lily gave a shudder.  
  
"Not exactly Lils." She said as they past through the bar and into the back. "I just hang out with them sometimes, I know their other girlfriends, I wish I didn't for some of them…I mean James's girlfriend, she's so annoying, you have no idea. That Becky Malian. Grrr! I hate her! She never stops talking." May started to hyperventilate slightly.  
  
"Hey May," May looked at her friend "Neither do you. " Lily said drawing out her wand and starting to tap the stones for the entranceway to Diagon Alley. May frowned at her and slapped her upside her head. "Ouch…" said Lily rubbing her head and stepping into Diagon Alley.  
  
"OI! MAY! OVER HERE!" said a booming voice from over at the ice cream parlor.   
  
"Remus!" May shouted smiling like an idiot, or Lily thought so. May ran over to Remus and they shared a nice long kiss, they weren't done by the time that Lily had joined them at the parlor table.  
  
"Ahem." Said Lily tapping her friend on the shoulder. May and Remus pulled away from each other. May wiped her mouth.   
  
"Sorry, but I missed my boyfriend excuse me." She said sitting on Remus's lap at the table where the Mauraders had seated themselves. Lily simply rolled her eyes and went to sit next to the pair in an empty chair.  
  
"Hey Evans, want to sit here?" said Sirius patting his leg.  
  
"Sure Sirius." Said Lily right before she had sat down. She rolled her eyes again and went to sit down in the seat when Sirius pulled her onto his lap. Again she rolled her eyes, she started to get up but Sirius held onto her around the middle.   
  
"Your not going anywhere." Said Sirius kissing her cheek.  
  
Lily sighed and crossed her eyes. "Fine. Hello James, you're being awfully quiet." She said moving around trying to get comfortable in the seat she was forced to.  
  
James looked up at her. "Hello Lily. I'm just a bit sick myself. Lost my voice." He said.  
  
"Oh." Said Lily.  
  
"What were you worried about you Jamsie-Wamsie?" James said tauntingly.  
  
"Uh." Lily scoffed. She narrowed her eyes, and then she turned to Sirius, whose head was resting on her shoulder. "And why do you want me on your lap Mr. Black?" she asked rising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well…" said Sirius raising both of his eyebrows "I…uh…um…I" he stuttered.  
  
"He fancies you." Said Remus widening his eyes slightly.  
  
"Is this true? Mr. Black here likes I mio? /I" said Lily to Sirius's head on her shoulder. He bit his lip and said,  
  
"Why yes it is. Will you do me the honor of going out with me?"  
  
Lily pursed her lips and moved them to the side, and then she bit her bottom lip. She smiled "uh huh." Was all she said, "Just as long as you're not James Potter." She added   
  
"Oh I promise I'm not I'm Sirius" he said sarcastically."  
  
"Good." She said and she kissed Sirius  
  
"Wow, now there's a sight you don't see every day." Said May taking a scoop of ice cream for Remus's Sunday.  
  
"That was the old Lily, This is the new Lily, with boyfriend Sirius." Lily smirked.  
  
"So Jamsie." Said Sirius "Waiting Becky, I'm guessing?"   
  
"Yep." Said James.  
  
"Oh look, there she is now." Said Peter out of nowhere pointing to a girl rushing towards them blonde hair following her.  
  
"Whoa, Peter where'd you come from!" said Lily and May together. Remus, Peter, and Sirius laughed. Lily looked at James.  
  
"Whoa, James, you want a kiss with all that tongue?" everyone laughed, even James and Becky.  
  
"Oh you're the one to talk." He said, Lily turned and winked at Sirius.   
  
Lily sighed, "Well me and May better be going, so much shopping to be done." She said rising off Sirius's lap. He let her stand up; he stood up with her in fact. She turned to him and they shared another kiss. Remus picked May up and sat her on the ground on her feet then they too shared a kiss.  
  
"C'mon May let's go." Said Lily, pulling away from Sirius but still holding his hand waiting for May.  
  
"Okay," May said giving Remus another small kiss. The girls walked away from the Mauraders and Becky. "Eventful morning." Said May as they walked to get some lunch. May was wearing an interesting top, her mother, being a muggle fashion, she always had nice clothing. But this top was a scarlet red and it had rips in it, so in some places her black satin bra could be seen. She was also wearing a black skirt with a pull string and pockets. In the back there was a slit in the middle to the back of her knees. Along with this ensemble she had her black hogwarts robe on. Lily was simply where a pair of lose black pants and a green turtleneck that matched her eyes, she too was wearing her hogwarts robe. May had her hair in a bun like normal; it was far too long to leave down everyday. And Lily had her curly red hair in a ponytail.  
  
They walked past a group of fellow 7th years, Slytherins though. May and Lily walked by them and they heard "Lookin' good gryffs!" May turned around.  
  
"Shut your pie hole Malfoy!" she snapped at a white blonde haired boy. Lily held back, she had know May for so long, she knew May could be very deadly if you said or did something that she didn't like.  
  
"Oh, what are you gonna do? Stick Remmie-poo on me?" he sneered back.  
  
"No sir, I will stick my 60 dollar boot up your rich ass and it won't be nice!!" She slapped him across the face and came back to where Lily was standing. "Lets go." She snapped.   
  
Later that night, Lily was in her room doing some last few day packing when an owl came in carrying a letter. It dropped it and of course she opened it.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
You have been selected out of the rest of your peers as Head girl. The Head boy has been selected as James Potter ("JAMES POTTER! How the hell did he do that?") There is a badge included in this letter. The badge doesn't not have to be warn at all time.   
  
Minerva Mcgonagall   
  
Lily smiled. "YES!" she said. "HEAD GIRL! I SO ROCK! SCORE!" she laughed at herself. "I got to go write May."  
  
"LILY!" said Petunia's ugly horse voice "DINNER!"   
  
"COMING!" Lily yelled back. She put the note and the badge into her trunk and closed it. Then she left her room, closing the door behind her, and went to join her family at dinner.   
  
Three days later she was waiting nervously on Platform 9 and ¾ with her mother father and Petunia. She was waiting for Sirius and May to arrive there, so her parents could meet Sirius, they had already known May. Just then Sirius walked over and joined them. "Hello Mrs. Black." He said going to kiss her, but Lily elbowed him and said,  
  
"Sirius, this is my mother, this is my father, and that, is my sister Petunia." Lily point to each of them, and he shook the hand of Mr. Evans. Petunia looked at Sirius with disgust. She looked at him from his long black hair to the way he dressed. She scrunched her nose when he put out his hand to shake hers. He pulled his hand away. "Ahem" said Lily lightly, "have you seen May? I don't want to get on the train without her." 


	2. The train ride

Lily and James 7th year  
  
Chapter 2,  
  
"Ah, she's probably already on there." Sirius told her "and there's no reason why we can't go on to the platform without her, maybe she's waiting for us there." He put his arm around Lily's back "eh?" he said to her.  
  
"Yeah, we can get on the platform." She nodded and hugged her mother and father kissing her mother on the cheek.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Sirius," said Mrs. Evans, "Lily talks about you all the time." Sirius smirked and looked down at Lily. He heard Petunia mumble something, and saw Lily roll her eyes.   
  
"Nice meeting you too." Said Sirius shaking Mr. Evan's hand.  
  
"Ready Lily?" he said squeezing her side, she jerked and giggled.  
  
"YES!" she said through a massive giggle. Both of them turned their trunks and head towards the entrance. They past through the wall and were on the side face-to-face with the scarlet steam engine.   
  
"LILY!" Lily turned her head the sound of the voice.   
  
"MAY!" she said noticing the long knee length black hair pulled into a ponytail, also I noticed her clothes, a sapphire blue shirt on with very wide cuffs, and it was a v-neck that came low but it had a pull string with a normal pair of black jeans. She was standing around some other of Lily's friends, Maria, Nalliee, Molli, April, Kalu, and Megan. Lily and Sirius handed their trunks over to the train hand then Lily grabbed Sirius's hand and jogged over to the girls.   
  
"LILY!" the all said when the two came over.  
  
"Hi, everybody." Lily said beaming  
  
"Oh Lily, we haven't seen you since school was out, how have you been and who is this?" said Maria hugging Lily and spotting Sirius over her shoulder.  
  
"That, is Sirius, Sirius Black, my boyfriend." Said Lily beaming again.  
  
"Ohhh… right" said Maria  
  
"Now when did this happen?" Kalu asked, Kalu was a fairly tall Hawaiian girl, she had smooth silky brown hair with blonde highlights and she was very tanned.  
  
"Um…about three days ago." Said Lily grabbing Sirius's hand again.  
  
"Um, Lil, we better get on the Train," whispered Sirius in Lily's ear.  
  
"oh, oh, right okay. Well we're going to get on the train, I'll see you guys when we get to school, okay? Bye!" said Lily waving to the girls as her, Sirius, and May went onto the train. They found a compartment on the train and they put what they had of their things inside.  
  
"Hey May, where's Remus, you two are usually joined at the hip when I'm around you." Lily stated as they sat down and Sirius put his arm around her.   
  
"Um, I'm not sure, oh there he is." Said May as she watched him pass by the door with James. She ran to the door and threw it open "REMUS! In here!" she yelled. He turned around.  
  
"Oh there you are May!" said Remus coming back to the door, he met her at the door and kissed her she brought her hands up on his face and stumbled back into the compartment.   
  
"Hello." Said May her arms around his neck their foreheads were touching.  
  
"Did ya miss me?" he asked her. She nodded. They sat down across from Lily and Sirius. Then Sirius turned to Lily,  
  
"I never got to do this earlier…your family was there." He said, he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her intensely.   
  
"Ahem." Said May after a little while.  
  
"Sorry, if I missed my boyfriend." Said Lily mocking May. May looked at her evilly.  
  
"Mocking are we?" she said grinning "I don't know how you can deal with a Maurader…. and since you're dating one it's like your dating all of them."  
  
"SHUSH!" shouted Lily. Then she noticed James, he was looking gloomily out of the window, when she thought about it he didn't bug her as much as she put out that he did.  
  
"James, are you okay? Are you still sick?" she asked  
  
"No, I'm not sick anymore, me and that girl Becky, that I was with at diagon alley, we broke up. Not that I care I mean I can have any girl I want I mean, besides you and May." He said smirking out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry James, I have someone in mind if you're interested?" Lily said shrugging.  
  
"Who?" he asked  
  
"Maria Ravenwood? Have you heard of her?" she said  
  
"Yeah, yeah I've seen her. Maybe." 


	3. hogsmeade visit

**Lily and James 7th year Chapter 3**  
_a/n: this is a re-post hunnies, i.m workin' on the new chapter now.3_

* * *

"Well, I'll let you talk to her at dinner, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." said Lily looking proud of herself. May rolled her eyes. The five talk for a while when the train started to slow down.  
  
"Shit!!" said May  
  
"What?" asked Lily.  
  
"We didn't change into our robes!"  
  
"Crap." said Lily, and then she looked at the boys who were dressed in their robes. "Thanks for telling us."  
  
Sirius beamed sarcastically. "Your welcome."  
  
"Funny." said May "Lily we have to change...NOW!"  
  
"Go head, we're not stopping you." said Remus smiling a cheesy smile.  
  
"OUT!" bellowed Lily and May together sending the guys out of the compartment mumbling. Lily and May changed quickly and met Remus, Sirius, and James outside the compartment door. They walked off the train and towards the carriages. Lily watched Remus hold May as she buried her face in the chest of his robes. May had seen her father die at the beginning of the summer holidays, she now saw thresals. Lily felt so sorry for her best friend. But she knew May was tough and would be all right.  
  
They all got into the great hall and sat down.  
  
"MARIA! Over here!" yelled Lily. Maria nodded and walked over sitting across from Lily and next to James.  
  
"Hey Lils, May." said Maria nodding to them as she said their names.  
  
"Maria, that's James," said Lily.  
  
"Yes James just got out of a relationship and is currently looking." said May.  
  
"Oh...?" said Maria grinning, her eyes narrowing devilishly tilting her head down.  
  
"Yeah, Lily said you would be a good candidate," said James looking from Lily to Maria.  
  
"Well I am, if your interested." said Maria pushing her long black hair over her shoulder. "So, are you interested?" Maria asked placing her elbow on the table and her chin on her palm, strumming her fingertips on her cheek.  
  
James snuck his left arm around Maria's back and squeezed her side. "Maybe." he whispered in her ear.  
  
Maria giggled. "James, you such a tease."  
  
"You know it," he said winking to her and kissing her cheek.  
  
Across the room, at the Ravenclaw table, Becky watched as James and Maria flirted. Her eyes narrowed watching them. Her best friend Kiera Knighting, was sitting next to her. Kiera rolled her eyes.  
  
"Becky, you confuse me, you really do. You dump the boy one day, then the next day you're spying on him and getting all jealous. And why you're jealous I have no idea, your dating Lucious Malfoy one of the hottest guys in school (pff!) he's also the captain of the Slytherin qudditch team."  
  
Becky smiled and turned to look at the Slytherin table. Lucious winked at her, she giggled and turned back around. "You're right."  
  
"Sooo...you're going to go out now?" Lily asked Maria and James. "Yep." said James and Maria together in unison. "SCORE FOR LILY! I SO ROCK!" said Lily everyone laughed.  
  
Later that night the 6 were all in the common room talking and having a good time. Then, there was a savage scratching sound at the portrait door.  
  
"What was that?" said May looking at the door and then turning her eyes to Remus "What was it!"  
  
"I don't know," said Remus. The sound came again only more intense and more violent.  
  
"What is going on!" Lily asked clinging tightly to the back of Sirius' robes.  
  
"I don't know. Don't worry, someone should see what it is." he said to her facing the portrait door. The scratching repeated and there was a loud demonic scream, then... it was silent.  
  
"What...happened?" Maria asked burying her head in James' robes.  
  
"I.... don't know." Said James sounding very unsure. For a brief moment James' crystal blue eyes poured into Lily's panicked green ones as she stood behind Sirius looking into James's eyes over Sirius' shoulder. Panic came over the common room.... What was that sound? Who caused it? What caused it? And why couldn't James stop staring at Lily? So many questions were left un-answered and wondered about.  
  
Halloween came and went and the questions alive in everyone's mind were still un-answered. When Christmas started to poke it's head into the castle the answer to one question started to unfold. The mauraders and company were sitting at the dinner table on the day before Christmas break, Headmaster Dressel rose to his feet; he cleared his throat as the hall became silent.  
  
"As you all know," he paused "Christmas, is drawing near. As such" he paused again "We have planned a Christmas ball." The great hall exploded in applause. Headmaster Dressel held up his hands for silence. " The ball is planned for Christmas night, 6 o'clock in the evening, to Midnight. The dance is for everyone, who has dress robes." Professor Dressel sat down and the hall became noise with talk about the ball.  
  
"Oi, Lil." said Sirius "Hogsmeade tomorrow, how bout a date?" he said softly  
  
"Why not?" she said, pushing her lips against his, closing her eyes and tilting her head.  
  
The Next day, Lily, Maria, and May were in their dorm their two other roommates had vacated the dorm for the day. Lily sat on the windowsill looking out at the falling snow; she looked down at the ground around the lake and saw Sirius, James and Remus having a snowball fight. James quickly looked up in her direction he saw her watching him. He watched her and sighed very heavily, breaking his watch on her and aiming another snowball at Sirius' head.  
  
Maria rushed around the dorm room getting certain things she needed, she gathered everything and rushed into the bathroom, 5 minutes later she stepped out, fully dressed, make up fully applied and smelling wonderful. Her hair was pulled in a braid that was resting over her shoulder. "My turn for the bathroom." Said May getting to her feet and walking to the bathroom. Again like Maria, May was out of the bathroom in about, 10 minutes. May's hair was much longer than Maria's so it took her longer to get it under control. For the first time Lily had seen, May was wearing her hair down.  
  
"Okay guys lets go before the guys murder each other with snowballs." said Lily smiling." Lily had already showered and all that good stuff before May and Maria woke up. May and Maria nodded. The trio of girls walked through the halls and down the stairs. When they were outside Lily realized how cold it really was. She shivered and pulled her cloak closer around her.  
  
"Cold Lils?" James asked, as the girls got closer.  
  
"Yeah." replied Lily shivering.  
  
"Alright well we'll go then, the carriages are here so I guess we can go." said Remus. May and Maria nodded.  
  
The six got into the carriage and it rode to Hogsmeade. When they got there everyone piled out. "Hey, Maria come with me into Zinkos! Lily doesn't like going in there." said Sirius.  
  
"Alright." said Maria following Sirius "We'll be right back Lils."  
  
"Up for some coffee May?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sure." said May "We'll see you guys later okay?"  
  
Lily and James nodded as Remus and May walked away. "So, uh...how 'bout a walk." Said James.  
  
"Sure." said Lily smiling. True, she loved Sirius and they had been together for a while and she didn't want that to end, but she couldn't help think, that James and her got along a lot better, they were just more compatible. And Maria and Sirius got along well too. The two started to walk and they just were talking, and it got dark. They were just kind of wondering around, and they made a wrong turn, they were in a dead end.  
  
"Hey Lils." said James turning to look at her. "Yeah James?" She said happily looking up at him. "What would you say, if I did this?" He asked Lily was confused until...

* * *

**A/n: oh boy oh boy, what a cliffhanger. I know I know I haven't posted in a million bazillion years, but I'm posting now, Kay? I'm posting at my other story too, Evil Deceptions, check it out! **


	4. kisses and quidditch

**A/N ;** heelllllllo, haha, I swear this is the soonest I could put it up. Lol. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but comeon, who didn't know what was going to happen? Lol. Well, I love the reviews you kids left me, and **Little-sunandstars **ohmy, if you're still reading, please be my beta, ahaha. LOVE, HERO.

**Lily and James 7th year Chapter 4**

James kissed Lily, like he had never kissed anyone, not even Maria, before. He trailed his hand over her neck and under her ear to the place where her hair meant the skin on her neck. He tilted her back supporting her with his one hand behind her back.

Lily kissed him back briefly, then realized what she was doing, "James!" She said in a raspy voice. "No, I can't, you can't." She looked up at him, into his eyes, searching his face "James…"

"Lily… You can't deny me this…please." James replied "Just…one more, one more kiss and you tell me it doesn't mean anything, if it really doesn't. We'll forget it ever happened, I promise."

Lily frowned in thought, "Okay," She said defenselessly, what else was there to do? She was in the arms of handsome Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, James Potter. "Okay James."

Lily walked down to the common room around two in the morning. She sighed and sat in one of the big plushy chair pulling her legs up to her chest. "Oh Lily, what are you going to do?" She asked herself.

"Depends on what you did." Said a voice coming from a girl coming down the stairs.

Lily turned around "Oh little miss May, you scared me." She said turning back around.

May came across the room and sitting in the other plush chair. "And what exactly did you do?" She asked pushing her tank top's straps back on top of her shoulders.

Lily sighed and looked at her best friend "I can't even try to not tell you can I?"

May shook her head "Spill it."

Lily wrung her hands. "Well…James and I went on this walk and we found ourselves in this dead end and then," Lily looked up, "Next thing I knew…we kissed."

"And what about Sirius?" May asked

"What about Sirius?" Lily repeated.

"Are you still going out with him?" May asked bringing her eyebrows together with a frown.

"Yeah…" Lily said quietly.

"I see…" May said squinting her eyes in a skeptical way.

"Yeah well…I don't know." Lily sighed, "You got to help me May."

"What do you want me to do?" May asked, "You have to pick one or the other. I can't do anything."

Lily put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

May stood up. "Maybe you were a bad idea."

"What?" Lily asked looking up.

"I said maybe you were a bad idea, you heard me." May repeated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked.

"It means that maybe you should have stayed far, far away from Sirius, and far, far away from James. Because now you're going to tear them apart." May said matter-of-factly turning and going up the stairs.

Lily woke up around six thirty and got showered and dressed then walked down to the great hall by herself. She sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. There was a quidditch match today and the only people awake were quidditch players, including, Sirius, James, James' little sister Noel (who was in Ravenclaw, they weren't playing today but she was always up early for quidditch) Danny Wood, and a few others Lily didn't really know.

James and the crew motioned her down to them when she sat down. She reluctantly scooted down next to Sirius, across from James. She looked across the table at James and curled the edges of her mouth slightly.

"So, Lily," Noel started "How come you don't play quidditch?"

Lily looked over at Noel who was sitting to the left of James. "Oh, I don't have the stomach for it."

"The stomach for it?" Noel frowned "What stomach do you need?"

Lily shrugged "Heights freak me out."

Noel looked up at her brother and laughed a little "I see." She shook her head "So how many goals you going to get today Jamsie-Wamsie??"

"At least nine I'm hoping." James commented.

"And how about you Sirius?" Noel said "How many players you going to knock out with those bludgers of yours?"

"Every last Slytherin on that field Noellie." Sirius said with a wink.

Lily looked at James 'We need to talk' she mouthed.

'I know' James mouthed back.

"Well…I have to go mail a letter," Lily said standing up. "I'll see you guys later."

Sirius smiled and gave her a little kiss on her cheek "Alright,"

"Good luck if I don't see you before hand." Lily caught James' eye and gave a little motion to come with her.

"You know what Lily," James started "I think I have a few letters to mail too, I'll come with you." He said grabbing a pile of toast and started towards the exit of the great hall.

"Are we actually going to the owlery?" James asked as him and Lily walked down a hallway.

"Sure…why not, maybe it'll give us some privacy." Lily replied

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they go to the owlery they climbed to the tallest tower.

"James…" Lily said breaking the silence.

"Yess?" James responded.

"I am really confused…what about you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm right there with you, no doubt about that." He commented.

"I don't want to hurt you or Sirius, and I don't want to mess up your friendship…" She sighed, "James…" She said burying her head in his chest.

"It's okay…" He wrapped his arms around her back.

"What are we going to do?" She asked

"I don't know…" He admitted.

"I want to be with you…" She commented.

"Then you'll be with me…okay? I promise…" James looked down at her and smiled.

Lily looked up with a smile and nodded. "Okay James, I trust you."

"You better," He laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey James you ready to- …" Sirius said swinging around the corner.

"Sirius!" Lily took a sharp inhale pushing James back.

"Sirius…" James repeated.

"My girlfriend…and my best friend…how cliché." Sirius said and spat on the floor turning back around the corner and pounding down the stairs.

"Oh James…" Lily said covering her face.

"I'll…handle this." James commented kissing her forehead "Later…now, I have to do quidditch."

Lily nodded as he walked off and down the stairs off to the locker room.

"**WELCOME!! Today's game will be Slytherin verse Gryffindor!"** The student announcer said over the speakers**. "Lets welcome today's players, for Slytherin, Malfoy, Bryun, Havarrds, Finx, Amiods, Lizous, and Trazel! And for GRYFFINDOR, Potter! Black! Wood! Bones! Patil! Zeback! Annnnnnnddddddd Perry!"**

The stadium roared as all fourteen players flew onto the field. The captains, Malfoy and James shook hands. James turned and looked at Sirius "Good luck buddy,"

"I'm not your buddy." Sirius said coldly swinging a leg over his broom "A buddy doesn't find himself in a love hold with his best friend's girlfriend" He said shooting off into the sky.

"Sirius! That made no sense…" James said mounting his broom and going up after him.

"**AND LET THE GAME BEGIN!"** The speaker roared. **"The snitch has been released and the bludgers are flying, and there's the whistle and the Quaffle has been tossed. Gryffindor is in possession, Slytherin in possession, going for the goal, nice save by Gryffindors keeper, Dan Wood."** The speaker boomed on.

Sirius grinned his teeth and shot a bludger straight for James. Lily gasped from the sidelines, as James didn't see it coming, with a swift movement of her wand she sent it into the other direction.

Sirius frowned down at Lily and went past James quickly hitting his left arm hard with his bat "Sorry about that BUDDY, was an accident." Sirius mocked.

"**Gryffindor scores! And it looks like our Seekers, Luicious Malfoy and David Bones are hard at work chasing down that snitch, but not hard enough."**

James sighed catching the ball and throwing it to Greg Patil as Sirius nearly knocked him off of his broom.

"Sorry again," Sirius called.

James shook his head "A mess." He mumbled.

"**Score for Gryffindor bringing it to 50 to 10" **

James ducked as a bludger came close to knocking off his head. "Sirius!" James yelled out of annoyence.

"**And David Bones has got the Snitch! That's a game folk!" **

James sighed with relief. "Whew. I'm sick of trying to keep my head on." James slowed his broom and landed gentley and started back to the locker room.

"Nice game James." Sirius said hitting James's back extra hard.

"Stop acting like a 12 year old Sirius Black." James roared.

"I'm not." Sirius defended "You were holding Lily…Lily's mine." He said possessively.

"There's nothing between me and Lily." James lied. "I swear, she was just giving me a good luck hug."

"Really?" Sirius asked, silly little gullible Sirius.

"Yeah man, Lily's your chick." James smiled.

"Alright…" Sirius said with a skeptical look.

"I swear!" James replied to Sirius' look.

"Okay, okay man, chill." Sirius replied with a warm, playfull smile.

"We cool Si man?" James asked hopfully.

"Defiantly." Sirius said brightly.

**A/N ;; **OHMY. This chapter was defiantly a FLOP. I hate it. But yeah, I promise the next one will be better and something will happen…that reflects some kind of plot…maybe…maybe I'll just be gay and give it a sugar sweet ending in a chapter or so. Who knows, LOVE, HERO.


End file.
